Metal Slug meets Age of Mythology
by AR Studios
Summary: My first ever crossover including two of my favourite games, Metal Slug and Age of Mythology the Titans. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1:The Titan's servants

_**For the first time!**_ _**ARStudios has come out with a Metal Slug CROSSOVER! **_

_**I do not own any of the Metal Slug or Age of Mythology the Titans characters. They are the property of SNK Playmore and Ensemble Studios respectively.**_

Chapter 1: The Titan's servants

A portal opened up and a creature came out of it with two men. The men were dressed rather strangely. They were wearing red colored shirts and skirts that reached upto their knees. They both had brown beards. The creature was wearing a white colored tunic. It had dark skin that looked crackly. It was also clutching a short staff with a large, brilliant red jewel on it. The two men were also clutching short staffs, but they had a lantern-like design.

"Where am I again?" the creature thought.

A croaked voice said, "Japan, in 2034."

"How do you know that?" the creature asked the voice.

The voice said in a really pissed tone, "Because I'm the Titan of time you fool! How else do I know that?!"

"All right sorry," the creature said, "so I simply need to look for the Titan here?"

"Yes," the voice said.

"Well why not back in my time?" 

"He was only a kid at that time. In this time, he is fully grown, his powers are now at their peak, and his restraints are weak."

"This will be easy!"

"And you will have an ally here."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is General Morden."

"OK!" the creature piped up, turned towards the portal, and shouted, "Come on! The coast is clear!" 

After this, a whole assortment of strange soldiers, people, and monsters starting pouring out of the portal.

**Two days later….**

Clark was tortur- I mean, uh, SHOWING, that's right, SHOWING some wrestling moves to the PF Squad and SPARROWS, as well as Ralf and Leona in the gym.

Unfortunately, the test subject in this scenario was Walter.

"CLARK YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY ARM!" Walter squealed as Clark applied the arm bar, but Clark replied, "Relax, you could use some of the pain. As they say, the more pain one gets, the stronger they become!" (By somebody Really Sadistic.)

"You know," Leona said to Eri, "I feel kinda bad for Walter really…"

Walter then turned his face in Marco's direction and screamed "HEEEEELP!" But Marco smirked, "Relax! You could use some pain, after all, you're the thinnest guy in the PF Squad."

"Well what about Tyra?"

"Walter, she's a girl…"

Clark then let go. Walter looked at his arm. It lay lifelessly on the gym's floor. He tried to lift it, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't feel it either. "You killed it!" Walter spat. Clark then bent over and said, "Nope, it's just numb."

Walter then got to his feet and said, "Why you-"

Then the alarm rang, signaling the heroes that it was mission time.

"Wohoo!" Fio cheered, "Mission time! It's a lot better than watching someone getting grinded ya know…" "Same here," Marco said, "Now let's go to the briefing room!"

They all left Walter helpless with his numb arm, and the only one who stayed behind was Tyra. "Relax," she said, poking the arm with a stick, "it'll come back to it's senses."

**In briefing room**

"So what's the case?" Tarma said as he rested his legs on the table. Cynthia shot him a dirty look. Tarma quickly put his legs down because the last time she stared at him like that for a whole minute, the next thing Tarma knew was that he had been sent to the hospital wing for getting jacked up by her. Maybe it was because the table was mahogany?

"Well," Cynthia harrumphed, "The case is indeed an intriguing one. Eyewitnesses claim that they have seen soldiers wearing strange armor and wielding swords, bows, spears, and some other weird objects as well as monster accompanying them. We've been telling them that these are simply people who want attention and dressed themselves in costumes, but we're not sure if they believe us. So that's where you guys come in. Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, Ralf, Clark, you six will get there, find out what's going on, and if it's wrongdoers, you blow them sky-high."

"Oh man!" Nadia said, "How come I never get to go with them?"

"Speak of the devil…" Trevor commented.

"Hey, I almost never get to go with them either," Leona reminded them both.

"Relax," Clark tried to cheer them up, "You'll get your chance soon enough."

"All right team," Marco said as he stood up, "We got the mission now let's move out!"

Everybody got up and were ready to rock and roll. **Mission Start!**

When Fio said, "What's the mission again? I was texting." Causing everyone to fall right splat on their faces.

**Mission zone**

Our heroes landed in the middle of a thick forest. After some difficulty, they managed to get through the thick foliage. Well, almost everyone. Tarma got himself entangled, and hung down from the trees right in front of the group. He tried to break free, but he couldn't. "Well well," Eri said, "look who decided to be a hero."

"Oh shad dap and get me down," Tarma hissed.

"I'll do it!" Ralf said.

"No wait! Anyone but him!"

Unfortunately, Ralf ignored his pleas and ripped the wires ropes with his bare hands. Tarma, who didn't have time to prepare, fell face-first and broke his firsthand sunglasses. "Oh Ralf! These things are expensive!" Tarma said as he took off his shades, "I bought this thing from Ebay, and Robert Downey Jr. himself was selling it!"

"Here are my backup glasses," Clark said as he reached into his pockets. Everyone looked at Clark, except Fio, who had just seen a pwetty little fox. "Here they are!" Clark said and pulled out his backup glasses. The 'backup glasses' were nerdy spectacles! Even Fio turned her head, and saw the glasses. "Very funny," Tarma spat, "now give me some REAL shades."

"Sorry," Clark giggled, "It's the only one I've got." Fio then snatched the glasses, and before anyone saw what happened next, Tarma was wearing the nerdy glasses, looking like a total dweeb. Everyone first giggled, and then laughed out loud. Tarma felt embarrassed and muttered, "This is even worse than the last time I got entangled."

Marco then replied, "Are you kidding? That was a killer!"

The last time Tarma got entangled was on a tropical island that was sinking, had a spreading forest fire, and surrounded by Orcas.

So our group continued with Tarma (NERD! Ha ha!) in the back. "Can we take a break? My legs are killing me," Fio moaned. "Fio," Marco said, "We started only two minutes ago!" "But my legs hurt," she moaned on. Marco then stopped, and looked totally pissed. He then stomped over to Fio, and pulled off her pouches and fanny packs and satchel. He then growled, "Happy now?"

To which Fio yelped like a puppy, "Yes." He then looked inside her stuff, and saw that she had brought in a shipload of weaponry, as well as some other stuff, including a camping tent, cooking pots (One of Fio's hobbies includes cooking) and pans, packed food, a Nokia Lumia, and a stuffed teddy bear. Marco shot her a look. To which Fio simply gulped.

"Fio, I'm gonna need to have a word with you," Marco informed.

There was then a flash, and everybody looked up. They noticed that they were now in a small clearing, and right above them was a portal. 8 people fell out of it screaming and they all piled up right on top of Ralf and Clark.

_**That's that for chapter 1! Chapter 2, creating now!**_

_**It's kinda hard writing fanfictions when you also need to prepare for your exams and teachers giving you tons of homework. But never fear! In December, I'll be free, and continue this story, although I could try writing small pieces of it in this month of November.**_

_**Hoped you liked it and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2:What happened?

_**And so here we all are again, writers and readers, likers and favouriters, to yet another chapter of my crossover story, Metal Slug meets Age of Mythology. Read and Review!**_

_**And I do not own any of the Metal Slug characters or Age of Mythology the Titans characters. They belong to SNK Playmore and Ensemble Studios respectively.**_

Chapter 2: What…. Happened?

Marco was staring dizzily into the sky when he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his back hurt after falling from such a long height of 50 feet. And there was someone lying on top of him. He looked down and only saw brown hair. Thinking it was Fio, he tried to get her off gently, but she weighed a ton. Marco then whispered, "Fio, if this is one of those moments where a guy and a girl fall from a long height, land on one another, get up and look at each other in the face from 4 centimeters apart, this isn't a good time." The figure stirred, looked up, and an embarrassed Marco saw that it wasn't Fio, it was TARMA. Surprisingly, his nerdy specs were still intact and in one piece without a single crack (O.o)

"Is that you grandma?" he asked with a dazed look and voice, and dropped back unconscious.

Marco pushed him off and looked around. On his left were Eri, Ralf, Kastor and Amanra; while on his right were Fio, Tarma, Ajax, and Clark. All of them were in spread eagled positions, lying on the floor and dazed.

So what happened?

**Hours ago**

At the end of the last chapter, 8 people (and one donkey. Did I mention that?) fell out of a portal in the sky and landed right on top of Ralf and Clark. Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio in shock tried to remove the people and the donkey to retrieve their comrades from the pile. The people groaned and moaned, and got up and pushed the team. "We'll get off your comrades, but DON'T touch me!" a big brawny guy said and grumpily got up. He was wearing a blue skirt running down to his knees, carrying a rectangular shield as big as him, wearing golden body armor, and what Fio thought was big, thick, long, golden flowing hair was actually a golden bearskin. He was also wearing golden boots. "I wish I had those," Tarma whispered with envy as he looked at the magnificent shoes.

"Ajax, where's your manners?" another man said. He was wearing silver body armor, was also wearing a blue skirt going down to his knees, but didn't have a shield. Instead, he had two swords in their sheaths. He was also having black hair and a ponytail. "Is that a guy or a girl?" Ralf joked, "So hard to tell."

"Would you two stop arguing and help the others out?" a woman said. She had a rather Middle Eastern accent. She was having heavily dark brown skin and wearing some sort of golden turban on her head that had a protruding golden feather, a bladed staff whose blade end was a sickle, a wooden shield with a zebra skin design, a golden sleeveless shirt, and a blue dress reaching to her feet. "Must be Egyptian," Marco other people got up, and the Metal Slug (MS) team inspected the other members of the Age of Mythology the Titans (AOM TT) team.

There were three soldiers who looked identical, wearing golden hats (these people definitely have something up with golden colors…) with spikes protruding in a straight row, golden body armor, and twin swords but no shields. There was an old man wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt reaching down to his knees, and a short staff that had a small, lantern like thing on its top end. There was another woman who was wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, and white pants. She was also having a donkey by her side, which had some crates on its sides.

"Sorry, that was a rough introduction," the man with the ponytail said, "I'm Kastor, son of the famous Atlantean Arkantos."

"I am Queen Amanra of Nubia," the woman with the Middle Eastern accent said, "Ex-Mercenary Captain you see."

"And I'm," the big brawny guy said, and Fio interrupted, "King Ajax I believe?" "Uh….no, it's just Ajax," Ajax corrected, "my title name is Prince Ajax of Salamis, and I was about to be crowned king…. Were it not for Kastor here…" he included.

"Hey!" Kastor hissed, "You KNOW that I was tricked into helping the Titans! How I was I supposed to know this all was going to happen?!" "Oh yeah?!" Ajax spat, "how come Amanra is Egyptian, and she knows about Titans too?! Egyptian mythology DIDN'T mention Titans." "You two just don't agree with one another do you?" Amanra questioned sharply.

"Ok," Marco said awkwardly, "I'm Major Marchrius Dennis Rossi, leader of the Peregrine Falcon Squad. You can just call me Marco."

"I'm Lt. Col Tarmicle Roving the Third. Just call me Tarma."

"I'm Sergeant Eri Kasamoto, aka the She Spartan."

"I'm Master Sergeant Fiolina Germi. You can call me Fio."

"I'm Colonel Ralf Jones, leader of the Ikari Mercenaries."

"And I'm Major Clark Still, also called Clark Steel, and I'M the leader of the Ikaris."

"None of you are," Eri reminded, "Heidern is."

"Sir!" the old guy (called an Oracle) announced, "I have spotted a settlement over there!" He pointed to one end of the clearing and lo and behold! There was some abandoned place. "How come we didn't see that?" Marco asked, confused.

The woman with the donkey (called a Citizen) walked over there. Tarma shouted over the distance, "What are you doing?" She then shouted back, "Building a Town Center!" The MS team just stared at the woman over the distance. Did she just say, 'Town Center?' Tarma burst out laughing and said, "Yeah right! Like you can build one in minutes!"

**Minutes later**

The Town Center, with a square hut, statue, some other square buildings, was complete. The MS team stared in surprise, with Tarma's jaw dropping to the ground. "How did…do….she…." the MS team sputtered, when Kastor said, "Good work!" Like a woman building a Town Center within minutes is a normal thing (which it is in AOM TT). "And we have enough resources for another Citizen!" the Citizen said, "but we need to build a Manor." She then walked over to some trees, and believe it or not, started constructing a Manor with the construction material popping out of thin air. Within a minute, it was complete. The MS team was flabbergasted. Fio started asking non-stop questions from Ajax, Amanra, and Kastor.

Then in a little while, another Citizen (this time a male) came out of the newly constructed Town Center. The MS team was even more confused. How did a man pop out of a Town Center built only minutes ago? He then started cutting some trees, and the she-Citizen built a farm in 6 seconds.

**About an hour later**

The small village had transformed into a city within an hour (maybe less). There were three Military Barracks, a Counter Barracks, an Armory, a Marketplace, several Guard Towers, a Temple, a Palace, 5 Manors, and a force of 3 Fanatics,16 Murmillos including 5 Murmillo (Hero), 10 Arcus including 2 Arcus (Hero), 7 Contarius, 12 Katapeltes, 1 Oracle (Hero), 7 Turma, and 12 Destroyers. They also had some myth units, including 3 Caladria and 3 Satyrs. It wasn't much, but it was good enough. Besides they had reached, what Kastor called, a 'population limit that could only be increased by more Town Centers.' "I don't get it," Marco asked Ajax, "why can't they just build more Manors?" "I don't know," Ajax answered glumly, "ask him."

Marco walked over to Kastor, and was about to ask him, when the Oracle (Hero) shouted, "Incoming Murmillos and Arcus!" Sure enough, a raiding party of 15 Murmillos, 2 Murmillo (Hero), and 7 Arcus came out of the trees.

The two forces collided. The MS team was caught by surprise. They were quickly overpowered and their weapons knocked away from them. They could only see what happened. Kastor attacked a Murmillo by hitting him with his two swords with so much force; the soldier got flung into the air screaming and crashed into an Arcus. Amanra leapt into the air (20 feet) and smashed an Arcus's shoulders and attacked another one with her bladed staff. Ajax smashed another Murmillo with his shield and sent him too flying into the air. He stabbed another one with his spear. Behind him, a Murmillo stabbed him. Fio screamed. Surprisingly, Ajax didn't grimace, he simply dropped his spear, snatched the Murmillo's sword, and stabbed him with it.

Within seconds, the whole raiding party was dead, and the good guys didn't receive a single casualty. Fio quickly checked Ajax's back, and saw to her surprise, that he wasn't hurt at all thanks to his golden bearskin. "This skin saved my life, since it's thick," Ajax said. While the AOM TT team was unscathed, the MS team was in really bad shape, since they had been taken by surprise. Ralf had received several sword cuts, Clark and Tarma had been horribly trampled during the battle (Tarma's nerdy glasses were totally undamaged) Marco had an arrow sticking into his shoulder, Eri had been knocked on the head by a Murmillo's shield, and Fio had been smacked right on the nose. The Caladria luckily healed the group of their wounds and were in good shape.

"I just don't understand how you guys fight like that," Clark said to Kastor, "I mean like, knocking people into the sky with swords and shields?"

"Jumping 20 feet into the air and smashing people underneath?" Ralf said excitedly, "could you teach me how to do that?" To which Amanra simply laughed. "It takes practice," she sighed.

"And a bearskin that blocks swords?" Fio piped. She then turned around and pulled out her Nokia Lumia, opened eBay on the internet, and checked the cost of golden bearskins that could be put on your head and laid back to cover your back. Just then, the Oracle (Hero) walked to Kastor and said, "the enemy also had an Oracle watching the battle. He's heading back to his back, and I can't extend my line of sight any further. You will have to catch him. He's in that direction," and pointed.

Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, Ralf, Clark, Kastor, Ajax and Amanra were walking through the forest, when Amanra saw the Oracle walking rather lazily, singing Cotton Eye Joe, and the group darted towards him. The Oracle squeaked and ran towards a bridge. He quickly crossed the long, old bridge, and the heroes were in the middle of the bridge when they looked up. They saw a Fanatic standing on the other end of the bridge with his two swords. He gave an evil laugh and cut both of the bridge's ropes. The heroes fell screaming down and down…

_SPLAT!_

**Right now**

Marco sat up and waited for the others to regain consciousness. Everyone got up, although Fio didn't get up. Eri had to shake her, and Fio got up, and hissed, "Eri! I was having the most wonderful dream in which I was having Ajax's golden bearskin and showing it off to the world! I was in fashion magazines and TV shows, and…"

_SQUAWK!_

"What the heck?" Ralf said and looked up.

An enormous bird with some steel and red colored feathers swooped down and snatched Fio! Everyone gasped, thunderstruck. Then Ajax HAD to open his mouth and say, "Oh well, she was annoying anyway." And Eri agreed.

_**CUT! That's it for November! The other chapters will be coming in December after my end of year exams. See you all later! Please like and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Morden- Kronny Conference

_**Man story writing is addicting! I just can't stop writing this story. HELP! MY EXAMS ARE NEXT MONTH IN DECEMBER!**_

_**The Metal Slug and Age of Mythology the Titans characters are owned by SNK Playmore and Ensemble Studios, not me.**_

Chapter 3: The Morden- Kronny Conference

"What? This guy is a shape shifter?" General Morden asked the rebel grenadier standing in front of him. "Yes sir," the soldier explained, "and he has an army with him and would like to become your ally, since he needs your help in something." Morden scratched his head. Every time he made an alliance with anyone, he had got his ass kicked. And this army, according to what he had heard, was from the past, and used swords and spears and other outdated weapons.

"Well, I don't know…" Morden had his doubts.

"Did I mention he is in the other part of the camp waiting for you?"

"**WHAT?!"**

Morden kicked the guy out of his way and dashed at full speed towards the other end of the camp. He KNEW he had passed a rule yesterday that strangers were not allowed in the camp. This had been pasted on some of the soldiers t act as a traveling reminder.

He then met the shape shifter. This 'guy' had crackly skin, long arms and legs, was black in color, wearing a white tunic, and carrying a staff with a brilliant red jewel on it. He had two Destroyers by his sides. "Hello Morden," the creature said in a soothing voice, "I have been expecting you. My name is Kronny." Allen O Neil was standing right next to him, and saluted to General Morden. "I was having a word with him," Allen explained, "and I think you'll be interested…"

**In a private tent**

A big green tent had two Destroyers and several riflemen guarding it. Inside….

"I don't know much about you Morden," Kronny said, "Except that you want to establish a new World Order. You have a large amount of soldiers with you, and they seem quite faithful."

"Is that all?" Morden asked.

"No. I would like to tell you about my intentions. You see, I have been sent by Kronos to not establish a world order, but to open the way for the Titans. This way, they will gain back the earth that belonged to them in the first place."

"Uh-huh…"

"So I would like your help. With our forces combined, we could easily knock anyone out of the way. Especially those heroes who chased me through the time portal, according to my scouts…"

"What?! I already have enough heroes to deal with, thank you very much."

"You want a taste of world domination?" Kronny asked, "Then let me tell you. There…"

_FART!_

"Da Hell?!" Morden turned towards Allen. He was also in the tent in case things got too rough. "Sorry," he said with an embarrassed look.

"Umm…. Right….. So as I was saying, there is a titan in Japan. His powers are at their peak. If we could release him, we could release the other Titans in this time period when the world has forgotten them. I know where each of the Titans are. Then, earth will belong to the Titans, and I will ask Kronos to grant YOU the position of 'Supreme Ruler of the humans!' What do you think?"

"And what about you?" Morden asked suspiciously. Something didn't seem right.

"I am only a servant of Kronos. Once my duty is done, my duty is done. That is all servants and messengers do. But you are a General. You want power. If you help me, I will ask Kronos to fulfill all of your needs for domination. I promise you that all resistance to you will be eradicated, every human will obey you, and bow down to you as their leader! At least Kronos won't have the burden of looking after the humans 24/7..."

Kronny was really charismatic to be honest. "You got me!" He then stood up, shaked hands with Kronny, and they both even posed together as Allen took their picture which was later on labeled 'Morden+Kronny, friends forever.' The doors then barged open, and two soldiers walked in. "What did I tell you about-" Morden shouted at the troops, when he saw who they were escorting. It was Fio.

"You!" Morden spat, and then walked over and whispered, "What's your name again darling?"

'DARLING?!" Fio barked, "Let me show what kind of DARLING I am, you…" The rebel soldier then put a bag over her face before she could complete the horrible array of insults she wanted to throw. "Allen, show her to the rest house."

The soldiers escorted Fio to the new constructed jail in the camp. The Murmillos who were escorting (that is, grabbing roughly by the shoulders) Fio were about to throw her in a cell, when Allen said, "Wait! Not that one!" He then pointed to the end of the corridor, and the soldiers saw the label of certain cells, 'Jail Cells for Chicks.' "Oh I see," one of the Murmillos said, and they took Fio over there, and quite literally threw her in there.

Fio panicked and said, "Wait! Can I make one request?"

"What?" Allen spat.

"Could you at least give me something soft?"

"…." Allen stared at her, scratched his head, and then a soldier came flying in out of nowhere, "Perfect! You can have this Rainbow Monkey! I have been trying to get rid of it since my daughter who studies in a University actually plays with it. I mean like, what kind of person above the age of ten plays with these?" he then threw the Rainbow Monkey into the cell, and Fio actually caught it with her mouth like a little puppy and started making little whining noises and playing with the plush toy like a little dog, NOT a responsible, well to do 22-26 year old soldier who had done mass killings of rebels with her bloodthirsty, explosion loving explosives partner. Allen and the soldier (as well as the Murmillos) were mentally disturbed….. forever…..

_**Chapter 4 coming up next. Whew! That's over with! My exams are closing in and YET I can't stop writing! So like and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Its just chapter 4

_**Back in black (words)! To rule the gods! This is what Fredrich Schultz said on his description of a Youtube video of Age of Mythology the Titans. Right, now to the story….**_

_**I do not own any of the Metal Slug characters or any of the AOM TT characters. They belong to SNK Playmore and Ensemble Studios.**_

Chapter 4: It's just chapter 4

A Turma was telling the story of what had happened to the Atlanteans up till now. He had just finished mentioning that there was still one Titan ravaging the Greek Countryside of Sikyos back in his time, when one rebel Fanatic in the audience said, "I don't know why, but now I started wishing that I could fly. I think it's because of that," and he pointed to the Caladria that was flying in circles and doing the barrel roll and loop the loop.

"Oh yeah?" the Turma sighed, "Wait for some other part of the story…."

**To the heroes**

The heroes (God knows how they got out of where they fell) were standing beneath a tree. Amanra jumped down. "So is the coast clear?" Tarma asked as he adjusted his nerdy glasses (GEEK!). "Nope," she said, "But luckily there are only a few of them." This was the entire note they needed.

They then dashed out of cover and ran towards the small scouting group. This time, it was the turn of the MS team to show their potential. They ran through the trees, expecting to see only bad Atlanteans, and were surprised to see reel soldiers with them.

"The rebels have allied themselves with the bad Atlanteans? This could be interesting…." Ralf commented. Marco first shot with his handgun, at one of the incoming rebel Fanatics who had jumped into the air, ready to slash at the heroes, right in the groin with 100% accuracy. Tarma then dodged the blow of an incoming Destroyer, pulled out a Shotgun, and blew him to tiny pieces with it along with his huge shield. Ralf pulled back one of his hands, and unleashed a volley of Vulcan Punches on a seriously unlucky rebel shield trooper (I TOLD him not to leave the base after seeing a black cat!) and minigunner whose gun had jammed. Eri unleashed the big daddy by throwing grenades and Fire Bombs at the Arcus who were standing in the back and on some Contarius.

Clark then said to Ajax and Kastor, who were fighting several Automatons, "Watch this!" Clark then grabbed an incoming Katapeltes and launched him into the air so high, the soldier never returned to earth (It is said….. that he reached Heaven… and was questioned why he didn't use the elevator….). Kastor, Amanra and Ajax did their usual moves against the rest of the enemies, smashing, bashing, and slicing them.

Clark wasn't careful and when he looked back, a rebel rifleman had snuck up to him and quickly smacked him with the butt-end of his bolt- action rifle. Clark then dropped down to the ground. "NOOOO!" Kastor screamed and cut the rifleman in half like butter. Kastor quickly turned to Clark, who was simply lying. Clark then coughed a bit, and said, "Ralf…" Ralf quickly ran up to his brother-in-arm and said, "Dude! You're-" "It's too late…" Clark moaned, his nose bleeding, "you all will now have to carry on the mission without me…." He coughed and said in a shrinking voice, "My brother….my captain…..my king….." he said and his head dropped. Ralf then started gushing out floods of tears. His best bud, thick as thieves they were since Kindergarten, dead! When Ralf realized something and said, "Wait a minute…." Ralf then looked down at Clark, and saw that he was smiling. "Gotcha…" he smirked.

"CLARK!" Everyone screamed. "You scared us!" Eri spat. "Really?" Clark asked, "I didn't know I could scare you…. Fraidy cat." "WHAT?!" Eri howled, and took one menacing step towards Clark, and Tarma and Marco went in and stopped the demon from taking one more step by grabbing her shoulders and pulling on her. Even though the PF Squad (Except Tyra) looked pretty muscular, and every single one of the SPARROWS as thin as straws, an enraged Eri was way more than two PF's could handle.

"I knew something wasn't right when you did the 'Lord of the Rings' thing," Ralf accused, "You just wanted to make me cry, didn't you?" "No," Clark corrected, "I wanted to show everyone here how much you loved that part."

Ah yes, what happened in the ending of Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of- What the…. Peter Jackson? What are you doing here?

Peter: Yeah Afridi, I don't want to do this, but apparently…. YOU STOLE MY ENDING!

The hell?! This isn't even the ending of this story! OH SHIT he's got an Uruk-hai's sword!

"But mister director!" Marco shouted, "What about Metal Slug meets Age of Mythology?" "I want to finish this show already," Tarma said, "These glasses make me feel weird." "And what about Fio?" Eri asked. Kastor tried to stop Peter Jackson by calming down the guy, but to no avail. "He's like a rhino!" Ajax commented, sitting down on Arcus who was lying on the ground.

(Running around) Don't worry! We'll finish it! Let me at least live!

**A few ACTUAL (i.e. in the real world and not the story world) days later**

"A little more ice?" some guy with ice said.

Yeah…. (placing on the butt) OW! Thanks…. It had been a horrible bunch of days, getting chased around by Peter Jackson like that and getting several blows to the butt. I mean like, that guy was running like an athlete! Now where was I? Oh yeah…

All right all ARStudios staff, get everything rolling. 3, 2, 1… ACTION!

Ralf looked down at Clark and said, "All right drama queen, get up already!" "Yeah ok," Clark got up only a few inches and stopped. He had seen something. "What?" R asked, confused. A red ring suddenly surrounded Clark, and he apparently turned insane, pulling out a knife, trying to stab Ralf with it and saying, "Ku-las- ma- kay!" Ralf jumped off and did an action roll, and slammed right into a tree (Damn you forests!). Clark pulled out his Laser Gun and said, "Hit- more- off ros!" and started shooting lasers at everyone. The MS team jumped out of the way, as well as the AOM TT team and Kastor saw the problem with Clark. "A Lampades! Over there!" He pointed, and there, standing behind the trees, was a purple-skinned woman wearing black robes, with red colored points, and was holding a torch. "Get her before she causes someone else to go insane!" Kastor panicked, and in an instant Eri's Fire Bombs had hit the Lampades faster than the speed of sound, and made a nice barbeque of the poor witch.

Ralf, meanwhile, was dodging Clark's Great Argentine Backbreaker again and again, jumping away and falling round and around on more dangerous objects including swords, spears, the Lampades's torch, poison ivy, and THE BANANA PEEL (DUN DUN DUN.) Ralf had enough, faced his maddened comrade, and punched him in the face. Clark's handgun flew out of his hand, and hit Ajax in the groin. He dropped his shield, which banged on Amanra's bare toes, causing her to jump, (followed by a loud "AIEEEEEEEEEE!") throw her shield in the air, knocking out Marco, Tarma, and Eri. A Stone flew out of Eri's grenade satchel, and hit Kastor right on the head. "Whoops…" Ralf said, observing what just happened.

Clark simply lied on the ground, the red ring still surrounding him. Ralf walked over to Kastor, and asked, "How do you fix what happened to Clark?" Kastor stirred, and picking up whatever sense he had left, said, "Yah wak tuh say, kjust till fim…" "What! I can't kill him!" the Ikari cried (He knows Gibberish?!). "Awright, rhen gert a karl and rek rhm to giss her…" "… Get a girl to kiss him? Are you serious?" Ralf inquired. "Ruh now?" Kastor groaned, "wirls hafe sove wety queer orovers thr doms des quisses." Ralf slowly turned his head towards Amanra, who screamed, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

So he turned towards Eri, who slowly got up, and saw Ralf standing in front of her. He then demanded in an evil voice, "Kiss him. Now." And pointed towards Clark. "Nuh uh!" Eri spat, "I'm not kissing any of you guys, even if your lives depended on it!" Ralf then grabbed her, Eri kicked and squealed, but to no avail. She then found herself forcefully shoved and Ralf cast the darkest look ever, which silenced Eri immediately. So there was someone out there who could silence Eri after all…

She then bent down, staring at Clark, who was still unconscious, but the ring still surrounded him. She then bent over, and thought, "Geek spit…" After the awful thing was done, Eri quickly pulled out disinfectant and wiped it all over her face. "If anyone besides us finds out about this," Eri growled at Ralf, "I will bomb with shitloads of explosives on first sight, you got that?!" "All right," Ralf said, calming down the explosives goddess, "I won't tell anyone."

**10 minutes later**

Everyone woke up from their jacked up states, and Kastor announced, "Let's take a break after the horrible stuff that just happened." Everybody was more than glad. Especially Amanra, who cried, "Oh my feet, my beautiful powerful feet!"

During Break time, Marco checked Fio's satchel and fanny packs and pouches (You do remember he took those?) and found Fio's photo album. He then went through it, and unfortunately stumbled upon a picture of Fio and Eri standing together, dressed up in swimsuits, and was dated during their last vacation in Hawaii. Eri then entered the scene, snatched the album, and attacked Marco with tons of abuses, fists, and rape (Just exaggerating). Marco got up from his crapped up state, and said, "You done yet?" "Not quite," Eri said, and said, "Listen up Marchrius. I won't tell Fio that you have been a bad boy on two conditions. ONE, you are now to be called Marchrius Jerkis (JERK-is) Rossi for a whole month for being a bad boy. TWO, once this weird mission is all over, you will sing 'Cotton-Eye Joe' by Rednex in the shower, and I want a camera set there so I can post it on youtube and get famous. YOU GOT THAT?"

"Ok ok," Marco sighed.

Meanwhile…. Tarma noticed Kastor sitting under a tree, drawing something on some paper. Tarma walked up, and asked, "Watchya doin?" Kastor looked up, and said, "Hey Tarma, I was drawing my father, Arkantos. It may not be good, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad artist, right?" Are you kidding? Tarma thought, that is the WORST drawing of a human being I have ever seen! The 'drawing' was a horribly drawn stickman, who looked like his head was melting. Even the stick body parts weren't straight. "Uh, NICE," Tarma lied. "Arkantos was a hero," Kastor explained, "He was well known in Greece, Atlantis, Egypt, and the Norselands by many due to his heroic act of stopping a Cyclops named Gargarensis from unleashing Kronos and destroying the world," Kastor went on. He then noticed Tarma was looking at him blankly, and Tarma asked, "Atlantis? THE Atlantis? It did exist?" "Uh, yeah," Kastor went on.

"I knew Arkantos," Ajax said as he entered the conversation, "We both were great friends. We met Amanra when we exited the Underworld. In Egypt. Those Shades didn't mention where the exit was gonna take us…." "And then you took me as well on your bizarre adventure, "Amanra said, also taking part in the conversation, " And I had to spend a whole WEEK in light clothes in those frozen wastelands the Norse call 'home.'" "Yeah, I like stories, but how about we all take some more rest?" Tarma insisted, to which Amanra replied, "He's right, my feet are still sore." "Then start wearing some shoes…" Ajax commented.

_**That's that! There are going to be TWO more chapters, so if you all are patient, then WAIT.**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Da Big Battle

_**Dear readers, I would like to inform you that once this story is over, I won't be writing another one until December 20**__**th**__**, since my exams are 2 weeks away. But as they say, All is not Lost, and then they say, Then where is it?**_

_**Lights, camera, makeup, some lemonade, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand….**_

_**ACTION!**_

Chapter 5: Da Big Battle

Kastor got up and said, "All right everyone, break time is over. Now huddle up!" Everyone got up, and quickly huddled around. "Now then," Kastor said, "After all the, er, DISASTERS we went through," to which Eri said, "You could say that again…" Kastor continued, "we have reached our destination. Now, this will be tough, since there are like only 9 of us, and they've got a whole army. SO, I can't give you any guarantees that we'll live…. BUT fear not! At least Oranos is watching over us!" "Yeah right," Marco Jerkis Rossi said, "thinking your god will save us all…." "Kastor," Amanra said as she stood up, "I don't think we can defeat them without an army."

"Well here they come," Tarma (Dweeb!) said and pointed over the trees. Hooray! The good Atlantean army has arrived! "I don't get it," Clark complained, "The bridge's ropes had been cut. How did they get past?" "You mean you didn't know about the other bridge?" an Arcus said. "Dude," a Murmillo said, "We placed it there due to the editor option."

"Even you know there's no editor option that opens your progress!"

"SHUT IT!" Ajax shouted, "You're arguing like little girls!" Then he gave Kastor the cue, and Kastor said, "So the enemy is very close. We will have to hit them hard and quick. I won't guarantee that any of you will live (Somebody said "Oh man!") but the world is now counting on you. So will you fight OR WHAT?"

"YEAH!"

"And we need an airstrike," Ralf said." "I can arrange that," Marco smirked.

**Some airfield near the forest**

Roberto Nicola was sitting in the lounge, playing Scrabble with himself, while Nathalie Neo was reading Witch Weekly with great interest. Some body barged into the room and said, "All right you two, it's your turn! We received orders from Major Rossi for an airstrike."

"Finally!" Roberto said and tossed the whole Scrabble game into a trash can (What a waste.) "Come on Nat!" he ordered. "No way!" she said, "I am going to prove that witches and wizards DO exist. I mean like, look at this magazine!" She said, and showed the moving pictures of Witch Weekly. Roberto, impatient, grabbed her arm, pulled her, while she squirmed and kicked, and whined, "Oh come on! I want to be famous by doing so! I want the Nobel Prize for discovering the use of magic!"

Reaching the hangar, the duo received a nasty surprise. There were only TWO Slug Flyers, and nothing else. And one of them was labeled the 'Ol' Deathtrap.' "Shotgun!" Nathalie said, "I'll take the normal one!" She gave an evil laugh and dashed towards the normal Slug Flyer. Roberto noticed Old Willie passing by and asked, "Hey Willie! Why is this one called the Ol' Deathtrap again?"

"Oh that?" Willie said, "It's because that plane is old, rickety, and highly unstable with a high chance of falling apart during flight."

"Right…"

**Baddy lair**

"I can't believe this base is right over the Titan's prison!" Morden remarked.

"Even I couldn't believe it…" Kronny said as he erected another pillar. There were several pillars here and there, and the Citizens were already building a temple. There were signs everywhere saying, 'Titan worship area being built, BUZZ OFF.' "So once we start worshipping this Titan," Morden asked, "It'll come out?" "Yep," Kronny said with a smile.

A rebel mine dropper was simply dozing on the hard scales of a Behemoth, when he stood up and said, "I can see the future!" A passing Fanatic with disbelief spat, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"We'll be blown away in 3 seconds!"

Surely enough, one of Eri's grenades landed, blew up, and a Wilhelm scream was heard. Then a hailstorm of arrows was blocked by the Atlantean infantry (I have NO idea how those Fanatics block arrows with their swords so fast). But the rebels, in their cloth 'armor' fell down like ragdolls. A loud

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" was heard. The good Destroyers moved in, and when some Murmillos came in to attack (Destroyers aren't good in fighting infantry or archers or cavalry, despite their awesome name, their just good in breaking buildings) and were shocked to find themselves getting bashed by their towershields in a method similar to Juggerknights from Stick Empires (I love those guys). Then the Contarius rode in and attacked the stunned Murmillo. Then the blues rushed in, then the reds, and Da Big Battle commenced.

"Quick!" Marco Jerkis Rossi said to Tarma and Eri, as he shot an incoming Automaton with Dual Heavy Machine Guns, "We need to find Fio!" So our MS team rushed in, dodged the incoming blows, arrows, spears and bullets, shot some rebel troops as well as blowing up some of their tanks to give the good Atlanteans some help. Clark and Ralf helped out the good forces by using Vulcan Punches and Great Argentine Backbreakers (To the AOM heroes relief, meaning they had lesser baddies to beat up) and Clark once again saved Ajax's life from an incoming Katapeltes mace.

Then came a Heka Gigantes. These cool giants have the ability to jump high and generate shockwaves that can send whole battalions flying. "Hah!" Ralf said after reading the description, "Jumping? That thing? No-" but its pretty obvious that Ralf hadn't understood the lesson completely: MYTH UNITS CAN DO MANY THINGS. So he was shocked when he saw the giant leap, smash the ground, a shockwave came, and sent the good forces, as well as Ralf and Clark flying.

Outside the jail…. The trio approached, and stopped. Standing outside the fountain of the jail (Why not?) was a huge dog. A Tartarian Spawn. It had muscular front legs, and small back legs, with a tail splitting into fork shape. "Is…. That soap coming out of its mouth?" Eri said, as she pointed to the dog's mouth. Some strange white soap like substance was dripping. Tarma looked carefully, and knew what it was. "That's not soap. It's rabid."

"How do you know?" Marco asked. Since when did an engineer become a dog expert? "I had a dog when I was a kid who died of rabies. That stuff on it's mouth is exactly like it," Tarma explained.

Now a normal guard dog is pretty bad. But a dog from the depths of Tartarus, RABID? Simply worse.

"You guys go," Tarma said bravely, "I'll distract it." Maybe after this, I'll stop calling him names, despite his dopey Nerd Glasses.

"All right," Marco Jerkis said, "We'll stand back a little." So both blondes (Marco and Eri) stood back, and watched what T was about to do. Tarma slowly walked in a circle towards the left, and put his hands in a cart with 'Cerberus' labeled and pulled out a bottle of medicine and doggy treats. So he slowly advanced the hound and said, "Here doggy doggy doggy doggy doggy. Have the nice treats," and mixed the treats with medicine. "Come on," he said.

And looked the dog right in the eye.

"Wait," Eri whispered to Marco, "Don't they say 'Never look a dog in the eye?'" "My dad said, 'Never show a dog your afraid," Marco replied (That has GOT to be the dumbest saying I've ever heard). The dog suddenly barked, and Tarma started running around in circles, screaming, "Bad dog! Go home!" (Dude, the dog WAS home…) and then climbed up a tree, and stayed there. Now when I tell you that Tartarian Spawns can jump really high, then it seems stupid that the dog actually stayed at the base, and kept circling it.

Marco and Eri ran through the jail doors and found Fio's cell. "Step back!" Marco said, pulled out the Shotgun, and blasted the door.

Seconds later, Fio flung herself into his arms and said, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Marco blushed since Eri was right behind him. Eri smirked and said, "Hey Fio…" Marco Jerkis Rossi quickly realized what Eri was about to say, and cast her the 'Do, you'll die' look. "I brought Peppino," Eri showed Fio her teddy bear. Fio immediately threw Marco aside like a rag doll, and hugged her teddy bear, and said, "I knew you'd come back to me Peppino, besides, that Rainbow Monkey smells weird." She pointed towards the Rainbow Monkey in her cell.

Marco got up, and said, "Let's give our Atlantean friends some help, shall we?"

Of course, they first had to knock out the dog that kept Tarma up in the tree.

**Battlefield**

The Heka Gigantes lay defeated on the ground. Clark climbed on top of it, and said, "Hey Ralf! Take my picture!" Ralf pulled out his camera, and was about to take a snapshot, when Allen O Neil came in out of nowhere and attacked Ralf with his knife. Ralf dodged the attack, but Allen suddenly pulled out a punch at him, and Ralf fell down, and clonked his head on a Katapeltes helmet. Clark got down from the giant to attack, but Allen shot at him with his M60 Machine Gun, and Clark got hit in several places. Some Murmillos charged at Allen, but Allen got them with his M60.

Clark opened his eyes, and saw Allen's gun right in his face. "Any last words…. .PUNK?" Allen said and pulled out his trademark laugh. "Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" Ajax said. "Hah! Nice skirt," Allen mocked. "Your mocks are of no effect," Ajax replied, "Because these clothes are the height of fashion in my time!"

Ajax charged at Allen while Allen pissed lead at Ajax, which Ajax easily blocked with his huge golden shield. Ajax tried to bash him with it, but Allen jumped out of the way, and stepped on poor Ralf just as he was getting up. Clark got up stealthily, and waited. Ajax then thrust his spear, and Allen thrust his knife, and put a cut on Ajax's hand, making him drop his spear. Allen then smashed his M60 at Ajax, but this happening on his chest armor, the gun broke. Ajax then gave an uppercut, which knocked Allen backwards, and Clark the pulled off his Great Argentine Backbreaker. Allen found himself flying high into the sky.

Ralf got up and said, "All right, where's that dumb Allen?" Clark pointed up, and Ralf saw him coming down. He then pulled back his arm, and at the right time, used the Vulcan Punch. Allen crashed against the fallen giant and said, "See you in hell…." And dropped dead. "I heard he was once eaten by an Orca," Ralf explained to Ajax, "didn't believe it though." Ajax then said, "You know, we make a great team." "You're right," Clark admitted, and his face lit up. "You can jpoin the Ikari Warriors! We could use another guy," Clark told, but Ralf interrupted, "Are you insane?! They'll laugh at us when they see Ajax wearing a skirt!"

"Hey!" Amanra shouted, "Stop talking and start fighting!" Amanra's shield was getting pummelled by a Promethean. The MS team then was fully united, and Fio pulled out the Heavy Machine Gun and peppered the Promethean. However, it broke into two smaller parts. Fio then peppered it again with a little more spice, and both Prometheans died. The heroes looked ahead and this time saw the full Rebel force moving in. Suddenly two Slug Flyers came in out of nowhere, and dropped bombs and missiles on the soldiers, making it look like the Fourth of July.

"Way to go Nat!" Roberto said over the radio to Nathalie as she dropped missiles over some tents, sending rebels and Arcus flying.

"You too!"

"I can't believe the Ol' Deathtrap held together really well!" Roberto patted the dashboard of his plane.

The plane broke into tiny itty bitty pieces. IN MID FLIGHT.

"Great, at least this thing has a parachute," Roberto sighed and pulled a lever on his seat. The parachute opened up, but it was full of holes. So our red-haired commando fell right on top of a minigunner. He untied his seatbelt, got up unscathed, and pulled out a handgun. Marco came along with the rest of the group, and gave Roberto the high five, and said, "Nice! Those plane pieces knocked out some soldiers who were about to ambush us."

Marco then unloaded lazer shots on a Di-Cokka, Roberto pulled out the Drop Shots and fired jumping mines that took out mortar men hidden behind sandbags ,Eri unleashed hell with her grenades on Giridia-O's, Fio pulled out the Dual Heavy Machine Guns and unloaded lead, Clark kept throwing soldiers here and there, Kastor stabbed and knocked soldiers while blocking bullets with his swords, Ajax and Amanra blocked bullets with their shields, Amanra jumped right on top of a rifle squad and took them by surprise, Ajax launched himself right into a group of rebel Fanatics, Ralf went on a frenzy with the Zentetsu Sword, and Tarma found a Metal Slug nearby, as well as some prisoners nearby, who gave him Armor Piercing Shells and some school medal dated 1927 in a frame(10 points).

"Wohoo!" he cried and jumped into the Metal Slug. He then fired Vulcan bullets at the nearby Guard Towers that were hailing arrows at the Good forces. Then, a powerful artillery shell punched a hole in a Palace and the whole place tumbled apart like building blocks.

"Um Marco," Kastor asked, "What are those strange things? I noticed my swords didn't even put scratches on them. It doesn't happen when I'm attacking other things like those."

"Well you see," Marco explained, "they're called tanks. They are heavy machines that can travel rough terrain and fire shells that can blow things away to kingdom come. Ours is a very advanced model, the Metal Slug, it can jump, duck, and shoot endless streams of bullets."

"Oh." He said, and punched a Fanatic who had just snuck up on him. "How does it jump?"

"Beats me."

The sight of the Metal Slug caused rebel soldiers to turn around and head for the Town Center, which, thank god, had been upgraded to a Fortified Town Center. "They'll never catch us in here!" A rebel said, but an Armor Piercing Shell (which Tarma got form a prisoner) knocked the building into rubble in seconds. The rebels let out little girl screams.

THE CUTEST SCREAMS EVER.

And made a run for it, but Nathalie blew them up with missiles from her Slug Flyer.

Morden and Kronny watched their forces getting slaughtered with dismay. "Oh man!" Morden whined, "I just got a new ally, and now our forces have been shattered again!"

"I wouldn't count on it…" Kronny said with a smile as he turned his head.

A loud roar was heard.

"The Titan has been unleashed!"

**To be continued in the next chapter**

**Read and review!**


End file.
